


The Skirt is Short on Purpose

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charity Bachelor Auction and the competition's fierce.</p><p>This was from a tumblr prompt of the same name by Chiarascura with the request that it focus on FeVer.  (Felix Alexius/Carver Hawke).</p><p>Here you go em!  Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt is Short on Purpose

“No, really. It’ll be great! Trust me!” Isabela handed him the shirt. “Come on. Who’s the designer here? Me or you? That’s right, it would be me. And I have great ideas. So go get dressed, and wear that shirt.”

  
Carver groaned and went into the dressing area. He elbowed past a few of the other participants in that night’s charity auction, and squeezed himself into the small alcove that was assigned as his changing area. He knew his brother was around here somewhere, and was dying to see what he had to wear. Hopefully Merrill had dressed him in something that was worse than what Isabela had designed. He’d already seen Varric in his skin tight pants and red silk tunic. Cassandra had outdone herself. The tunic was meticulously designed to flatter his frame, and it featured a plunging neckline that revealed more chest hair than Carver had on his entire body. Varric’s chest hair was legendary and had garnered quite a lot of attention. So far he’d earned the highest bid of the evening.

  
“Why am I doing this again?” He’d said it out loud but hadn’t really expected an answer.

  
“For charity of course. And because Bethany asked sweetly. It’s why we all were suckered into doing this.” Cullen smiled and exited his little changing area. He was wearing a custom tailored tuxedo with a black tie and cummerbund embroidered with gold serpents.

  
Carver groaned when he saw it. “At least you get to wear something _normal_.”

  
“Well, it does help when your incredibly fashionable husband is the one dressing you.” Cullen smiled. “Although I think I could have managed not to screw up a tux.”

  
“Dorian’s here?” Carver towered over most people so he had no trouble looking through the crowd for him. If Dorian was present, then that meant that his friend should be as well. He tried to sound nonchalant. “So, guess that means Felix is here too, since he’s visiting you guys.”

  
Cullen chuckled, apparently not fooled for a minute. “Yes, they are both out in the crowd, waiting for me.” He smiled sympathetically. “We are going apartment hunting tomorrow.”

  
Carver was confused. “But you already own a home.”

  
“It’s for Felix. He’s moving here in a month. Got a job in Kirkwall and he needs some help trying to find a place in a good neighborhood. So Dorian and I are taking him around to look at a few apartments.”

  
Carver had stopped listening after _moving here_. “Oh. That’s nice. Good for him. So, ah, he’ll be around a lot more then.” Carver felt the blush creeping up his neck.

  
“Hey, get dressed! You’re up in five minutes!” Isabela shoved her way through the crowd and looked Cullen up and down. “Looking sharp, Culls. But you aren’t going to beat my boy here. We’re taking top prize tonight.” She turned to Carver. “What’s with the red cheeks, honey? Cullen flirting with you? Do I have to go get Dorian?” She winked at Cullen.

  
“I believe it might have something to do with a certain other Tevinter in the audience tonight.” Cullen grinned and slapped Carver on the back. “Good luck, Carver. Let’s all break the bank tonight. It’s for a good cause.” He sauntered away and they heard Bethany announce his name followed by thunderous applause and lots of whistles and catcalls.

  
Isabela looked put out. “OK. It’s war. That tux is amazing. Go get dressed, now. I need to make a few adjustments to your outfit.” She shoved Carver into the dressing room.

  
He stepped out of his boots, dropped his street clothes in a pile in the corner, and pulled on the pieces of his outfit, grumbling the whole time. “Why am I wearing this again?”

  
“Because it’s sexy and it shows off your gorgeous legs.”

  
Carver threw the curtain back and scowled. “Seriously, Isabela, I have to talk to these people tomorrow. You know how much shit I’m going to take after walking down that stage in a fucking kilt?”

  
“Yes! Oh please! Scowl like that when you are walking the runway! They’ll all die! Women will swoon.” She grabbed the fabric of the kilt and hiked it up, tucking the extra cloth into the belt and draping it down the front.

  
“Isabela, that’s too short!”

  
She slapped his hand away as he tried to pull it lower. “The skirt is short on purpose. We’re trying to win here! And be sure to do that thing with your shirt.”

“What thing?” Carver was mortified and couldn’t think straight. Felix was in the audience and was going to see him in this ridiculous outfit. Any chance to get to know him better, and maybe ask him out on a date, were all but over once that happened.

  
Isabela groaned. “Carver, pay attention. You’re up soon! You know, the thing I told you about this morning. Do that. It’s why we switched to a billowy pirate shirt! You’re guaranteed to win. Trust me!”

  
Carver buried his face in his hands. He would definitely have no shot with Felix after tonight. He sighed resignedly. It was for charity. He could do this. Isabela pushed him towards the main curtain and he had a moment to take a breath before Bethany announced his name.

  
Isabela peeked through the curtain at the tally board. “OK. Varric is still in the lead. Chests are definitely winning the night. You’ve got this. Remember to scowl!”

  
Bethany’s voice rang out through the room. “Up next, Kirkwall’s own Fire Chief and my baby brother, Carver Hawke!”

  
Isabela shoved him forward and he barely caught himself from stumbling over his own boots. He pushed through the curtain and stared out into the sea of people. _Maker, all of Kirkwall must be here._ He didn’t need any prompting to frown. He stomped forward, short kilt swaying precariously, showing off most of most of his lower thighs in the process.

  
The crowd showed its usual appreciation. There was a decent amount of whistles and shouts and Carver knew he was blushing profusely. He actually had a few women in the front throw dollar bills at him and try to get a peek under his kilt. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the one face he wanted to see, yet desperately hoped wasn’t there. Two thirds of the way down the walkway he saw Felix, and froze.

  
Felix smiled a wicked little grin and blatantly eyed him up and down, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and tilting his head to the side as if to determine how much he was worth. Carver cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, biceps bulging through the flimsy fabric of the shirt. Felix’s grin widened and Carver caught the flash of incredibly white teeth against dark skin. He felt warm, and parts he’d rather had stayed dormant took notice of Felix’s overtly admiring appraisal.

Bethany started the bidding. “Carver Hawke is twenty-seven, a graduate of Kirkwall University with a Master’s degree in Public Administration. Our family is very proud of him!” Bethany gave him a teasing grin. “Ladies and Gentlemen, he’s working on his PhD so he’s got brains to go with that brawn! And, he is Kirkwall’s very own Fire Chief! If you have the winning bid, you and Carver will enjoy a picnic date on a scenic bluff overlooking the bay, followed by a tour of the old lighthouse.” Bethany winked at Carver. “And if that goes well, maybe he’ll take you for a moonlit stroll on the beach!” Carver’s scowl deepened, but Bethany kept going. “Carver, take a spin, let the folks see what they are bidding on.”

  
He heard Isabela yell from the crowd, “Do the thing!” Bethany raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and faced the crowd, grasping either side of his shirt collar and pulling, tearing the fabric down the center and baring his chest. There were several murmurs of appreciation from the crowd and the heat crept up his face. He left the tattered shirt hanging from his shoulders because Isabela said it was dramatic and sexy, and to do it for charity. He put one foot behind him and pivoted around in a circle, arms out.

  
The room went crazy. Bethany took advantage of the crowd’s fever and started the bidding. “Who bids fifty? Do I have fifty?” She started to laugh. “Well, it looks like fifty hands just went up so I guess I do! OK, who will bid one hundred? One Fifty? Two hundred?” Bethany turned around and smirked at him. He stuck out his tongue at her, and the crowd laughed. “OK. I have Two hundred. Who will give me Three hundred?” Carver finally dared to look out into the throng of people and saw five bidding paddles still raised. _This is insane. Five people would pay three hundred to go on a date with me?_ He noticed that Felix wasn’t bidding. He had hoped that maybe…he couldn’t stop the surge of disappointment. Oh well. It is for charity.

  
Bethany continued. “Three fifty. Who will give me three fifty?” There were two people left. “Four hundred?” They were down to one bidder. “Four hundred. I have four hundred here with the lady in the blue dress. Four hundred. Anyone else?” Bethany scanned the crowd. “Four hundred once, four hundred twice...”

  
“One thousand.” A collective gasp went through the room. Bethany’s head snapped forward and she looked at the crowd to see who made the bid. So did Carver. He watched Felix elbow his way to the front of the stage, eyes never wavering from his face. “I bid one thousand.”

  
Carver could hear the grin in Bethany’s voice but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Felix’s face. “I have a bid of one thousand from the very attractive gentleman from Tevinter. Are there any other bids? No? _Sold_ for one thousand, to Mr. Felix Alexius. Congratulations, Felix! And congratulations, Carver, you’ve set the record for the highest bid ever in the history of our bachelor auction! The Kirkwall Restoration Society appreciates your donation which will go to the rebuilding of Lowtown and the creation of a permanent free clinic!”

  
There was thunderous applause as Felix climbed up on stage with the help of Dorian and Cullen. He waved to the crowd as he slipped his arm through Carvers and led him back down the runway and through the curtain. Isabela had worked her way backstage and flung herself at Carver. “We did it! No one is going to touch your total!” She turned to Felix and pounce on him in typical Isabela fashion. “Thank you!” She let him go and looked around at the people backstage. “Where’s Aveline? Oh, I’m going to rub her nose in this. She was sure Donnic was going to bring in the most money.” She punched Carver in the shoulder and went off in search of her rival.

  
Carver looked down at his outfit and reluctantly looked at Felix. “That was really nice of you to bid so high. You really didn’t have to do that.” He ran his fingers through is hair. “Um, you know, you don’t really have to go through with the date.”

  
A disappointed look crossed Felix’s face and it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “Oh. Well, if you’d prefer that I didn’t, I’m happy to allow the person of your choice to take my place. This is, of course, a charity function. And you have no say in who bids on you.”

  
“No! I’d…um, I’d prefer it… I mean, if you want to… I’d like to go on a date with you.” Carver forced himself to meet Felix’s eyes. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. “I was really glad that you were the one who won the bidding.”

  
Felix smiled that brilliant smile and Carver’s heart began thumping wildly. He was sure Felix could tell, with the way he was staring at his chest. “Very… flattering outfit you have there, Carver. Very.” His eyes dropped to the kilt and lingered. “And while I’m sure it’s not practical attire for a date, might I suggest holding on to that? You never know when it might be appropriate for an event.” He watched as Felix dragged his eyes back up to meet his. “So, I’ll be moving to Kirkwall permanently next month. Perhaps we can go on this picnic once I’ve relocated.” Carver nodded, a bit disappointed that he’ have to wait until then to see him. “But perhaps you’d like to get changed and go get some coffee with me?”

  
Carver felt the huge grin spreading across his face. “Don’t move. Stay there, I’ll be right back in normal clothes.” He practically ran to his alcove and threw on his street clothes, jogging back to Felix with his kilt under his arm. Felix looked at it and grinned.  Carver stammered, "There’s a great coffee shop around the corner. They have lots of imported teas and coffees and great muffins and cookies…” He cut himself off. “Sorry, I’m babbling.”

  
“No, that’s fine. It sounds perfect.” Felix looped his arm through Carver’s. “Lead on.” They walked out into the main room and Felix stopped to tell Cullen and Dorian that Carver would bring him home.

  
“Should we wait up?” Dorian’s smirk was wicked.

  
Felix gave him a look which only made Dorian’s grin wider. “It’s coffee Dorian. I’ll be home in a few hours.”

  
They walked the few yards to the café, Carver gesturing for Felix to order first. He looked over the menu and ordered a special dark roast from Tevinter. Carver ordered a black tea and they found a spot by the fireplace to sit.

  
They talked for hours about everything from life in Tevinter and the differences between there and Kirkwall, to Felix’s job at the university as a theoretical physicist. They were eventually forced to leave at closing time and Felix looped his arm through Carver’s as they walked back to the venue parking lot and Carver’s car.

  
Felix gave him directions to Dorian’s and when Carver pulled up outside they both got out and walked to the front door. “I had a really nice evening. Thanks again for winning the bid.” Carver was standing close enough to smell the citrus of Felix’s cologne and see the vibrations of his laugh as they rippled down the column of his long neck.

  
“I had a wonderful time tonight as well. And I believe I should be thanking you for participating in the event. I wasn’t sure how I was going to manage to ask you out otherwise. I’m not normally very good with things like that.”

  
Carver took a step closer. “You wanted to ask me out?” He gaze was caught by the pink tongue that flicked out of Felix’s mouth and across his lips.

  
“For weeks now. Since we met that first time at Cullen’s office.”

  
Carver was still staring at his lips and leaned in slowly, giving Felix time to back away if he wanted. He stopped when he was close enough to feel Felix’s breath on his face and the warmth radiating from his skin. “I’d like to kiss you, if that’s OK.”

  
Felix exhaled a small shaky laugh. “I’ve thought of nothing else for the last two hours. So, yes please.” He closed the distance between them, softly brushing his lips against Felix’s. The electricity of the connection took his breath away. His entire body was alive and incredibly aware of Felix’s proximity. He brought his hands up to gently rest against Felix’s jaw, fingers sliding into the soft curls against his neck. He kissed him more deeply, flicking his tongue lightly against his warm lips, moaning as Felix brought his hands up to grip his hips and pull him closer. The kiss seemed to go on forever, neither wanting it to end.

  
Carver reluctantly pulled away, his body desperately interested in taking things much further. _It is definitely time to stop._ He swallowed a few times, getting himself under control, hands still cupping Felix’s face. He spoke quietly when he finally found his voice. “That was amazing. Everything I’d hoped it would be, and more.”  
Felix smiled crookedly, voice gruff and low. “You’re a very good kisser. I’d be very happy to do this again on our date.”

  
“I think that can be arranged.” He slowly lowered his hands to Felix’s shoulders and ran them down the outside of his arms, taking his hands in his. “I guess I’ll see you soon. If you need help moving in let me know. And if you are in town between now and moving day and you want to get together, just call me. Cullen has my number.”

  
He slowly backed away, holding onto Felix’s hands for as long as he could. When he finally had to let go he gave him one last smile and turned and went back to his car. _A month_. He could manage to wait a month until Felix moved to Kirkwall. He saw the kilt sitting on the back seat and knew he’d have to thank Isabela. She’d gloat, but she’d earned it. He looked at Felix standing on the porch and his heart did a little flip. He waved and pulled away. _It’s after midnight. Only twenty-nine more days._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a note here or on tumblr if you have a prompt for me!


End file.
